


Humans

by angelaneahwalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaneahwalker/pseuds/angelaneahwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that i write in high school...my very first work...it's translated, the original version is in portuguese and much better...but english stuff is always more popular...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me in an History class and we were talking of war...for my first poem, it's not that bad...well, it rhymes in portuguese, but when i translated the thing, i was more worried for what i wanted to transmite...btw, i want you, guys, to thing what i mean in last frase...

**_ Humans _ **

**__ **

All against all.

In an undying war.

There’s only the foulness

Of a dire Life.

 

It’s nature itself,

That creates us thus.

To kill each other undignified

In an endless, cycle.

 

We are as we are,

We don’t run or lie.

We have accepted what we are

And state what we feel.

 

We kill our own,

With brutality or aloofness.

We do not know remorse,

But discovered grief.

 

We are what we are,

Humans and nothing more.

We fight for what we are,

For the life we yearn.

 

Nothing more, that we can do,

Nothing more, can we desire.

We are familiar with pure gratification.

And pay no heed to the dreaming.

 

**_ The End _ **


End file.
